


Genius

by DoreyH (DoreyG)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH
Summary: “I can’t believe you created a compound this sophisticated,” Shuri says.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butter_scotch_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butter_scotch_dreams/gifts).



“I can’t believe you created a compound this sophisticated,” Shuri says, enthusing over his web shooters. “In, what, a single bedroom in the centre of Manhattan?”

“Oh, it’s nothing really,” he says. “Besides, I didn’t actually do it in my bedroom. I kind of snuck into school, after hours.”

“An American public school laboratory is hardly better than your bedroom,” Shuri informs him. “Honestly, Peter, I think you may be some kind of genius.”

“Aw,” he says, blushing. “I wouldn’t go that far-”

“Not quite as smart as me, of course,” she informs him, and smiles. “But, you know, almost.”


End file.
